Umeji Kizuguchi
Umeji Kizuguchi is one of the male students that currently attends Akademi High School. Appearance Umeji wears the default male school uniform with the jacket open revealing a dark yellow shirt with a flaming skull on it. He wears a large, thin box on his back, with a baseball bat in it. He also wears multiple ear piercings on his left ear. He has spiky blond hair, and orange eyes that fade into yellow. He has a large scar running down the middle of his right eye. Prior to becoming a delinquent, he wore the default male uniform and had short, salmon pink hair. Personality According to his student profile, he is currently the leader of the delinquents while Osoro Shidesu is away, as he is her right-hand man. He projects a 'fearsome' appearance so that he will not be bullied again.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/634878737499066369 Among the personas currently in the game, Umeji is Violent. If he sees Yandere-chan carrying a corpse or murdering someone, he will run up to her and begin a combat mini-game and will not stop attacking her until the player fails a button prompt, or until Yandere-chan kills him. If Yandere-chan initiates a fight with him, he will fight until either one of them are injured, if he loses, he will drop his weapon. If he sees Yandere-chan bloody or insane he will not lower her reputation. Routine At 7:20 AM, Umeji enters the school grounds. He walks to his locker at 7:30 AM and changes from his outdoor shoes to his indoor shoes. At 7:40 AM, he walks to the incinerator, and talks with Hokuto Furukizu, Gaku Hikitsuri, Dairoku Surikizu, and Hayanari Tsumeato. At 8:40 AM, Umeji walks into Classroom 3-2 and sits at his desk. He starts his morning classes at 8:40 AM, and leaves to go back to the incinerator at 1:00 PM. Umeji walks to class again at 1:40 PM and goes to the incinerator between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM, before he goes home. Background Originally, Umeji was being bullied to the point considering a suicide pact with his four friends after the bullying reached its peak. However, after he and his friends witnessed Osoro Shidesu beat up multiple students from another school, he realized the importance of a tough facade, joined with her, and changed his appearance and attitude to fit that of a delinquent. At some point he gained the trust of Osoro enough to become her right-hand man, and the leader of the delinquents while she is away. Trivia *Umeji was implemented in the April 26th, 2018 Build. *His name Umeji (梅地) means ”plum area”, while his surname Kizuguchi (傷口) means ”wound”. *He is YandereDev's favourite Delinquent.https://www.reddit.com/r/yanderesimulator/comments/922kop/questions_for_yanderedev/ Illustrations DelinquentIllustration.jpg|An illustration of Umeji from New Delinquents in Yandere Simulator. DelinquentsWinter.png|An old illustration of Umeji by MulberryDreamer. Umeji Kizuguchi.png|Umeji in the 4th Anniversary blog post. FriendsNoDelinquents.png|Umeji in Yandere Simulator Delinquent Backstory. PreviousUmeji.png|Umeji in Yandere Simulator Delinquent Backstory. Gallery Student_76.png|Umeji's 1st portrait. April 26th, 2018. UmejiInfo.png|Umeji's 1st profile. April 26th, 2018. DelinHair.png|Umeji’s hair model by Qvajangel. Category:Males Category:Male Students Category:Delinquents Category:Characters Category:Interactive Category:Akademi High Students Category:Minor Characters Category:Killable Category:Violent (Persona) Category:Voiced Lines